Turned Against Each Other
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-05-31 *'Submitted by': N/a *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' * Amaya Hozuki * Kaito Suzuki * Kazuki Itou * Takumi Hyuga 'Mission Profile' Goal: Get the chunin rank upgrade Story: A trial to earn their chunin rank upgrade Mission Recap This year, the Chunin Exams were to be held in Takigakure, and the 4 Genin assembeled outside the dome. Kaito is annoyed they didnt do this in Kumo, and Takumi is excited, seeing it as his time to shine. Amaya uses it as her time to tell everyone they will succed. Jenifaru-ro ushers them inside, and she is about to tell them how it will go, but all of the sudden, she is killed by a shadowy figure. Takumi looks at it, and its just a bundle of chakra. All of the sudden, he jumps to the stadium stairs and the whole room fills with shadowy figures, all strong enough to kill the 4 genin if they make any sudden moves. The shaodwy figure tells them that they will have to fight, otherwise a poison gas will be released, killing all of them. He announces the first match, Takumi Hyuga versus Kazuki Itou. Takumi puts on Mansuke's shirt, making him look bugg and further protecting him from physical attacks. Another shadowy figure begins the match. Kazuki brings out his water scroll, and water gushes out into the area, and Takumi uses a smoke bomb to blind him. Takumi uses his gentlefist to hit him 4 times, depleting Kazuki's chakra. Kazuki says its a nice move and creats a shark, riding on it over to Takumi's location. Takumi says likewise and counters with his revolving heaven technique, canceling out the shark move and making them close to each other. Kazuki uses a water drill, and makes it come under Takumi's feet. Takumi tries to dodge, but it gets a deep cut in his back, but Takumi manages to throw a kunai at Kazuki, landing it in his shoulder. Kazuki charges with another shark attack, and Takumi responds with another roation. Kazuki tries to land a sword strike and succeds, with Takumi barely blocking it and getting wounds on his arm and leg. Takumi responds with several gentle fist blows, knocking Kazuki out. The shadow figure asks Takumi if he will kill Kazuki, and Takumi responds no. The figure starts the second match, Amaya Hozuki versus Kaito Suzuki, but the figure senses they dont want to fight. He traps them in a genjutsu and influences them to get angry. Amaya switchs with the Onizaime and Kaito switches to his insane side. Kaito charges at Amaya, but a figure stops him. Kaito tries to stab the figure, but it passes right through, and the figure backhands Kaito across the room. The match begins with Amayaime activating her mist jutsu, which spreads slowly, while Kaito uses his Ash Burning Jutsu. The ash spreads quicker and starts to mix with some of the mist. Amaya sends a static remnant over at Kaito who cuts it into pieces, but is hurt by the explosion of lightning. Amaya states she likes the fact that the ash is going to be a problem. She charges up a lightning cloud and fires it at Kaito, who gets hit in the shoulder by it, rendering his arm useless temporarily. He ignites the ash, causing an explosion that dissipates the mist and causes Amaya to be slightly burned. She makes a lightning lancer and charges at Kaito, who gets hit in the chest slightly and is forced away, but his fire burns Amaya. She, extremely tired, reverts back to her regular self. The figure calls out to continue the fight, or death. Kaito is snapped out of his insanity and runs to Amaya's care. The figure, angry knocks Kaito back and tells its Amaya's fault that they are about to die. Kaito tries to attack him, but the figure grabs him and throws him againts Amaya. He absoarbs all the shadow figures into him and absoarbs the chakra of all 4 of them, but restores their health and chakra. He says he will grant them a warriors death and they fight. Blank attacks with two Lightning Spears which Amaya and Takumi both counter with equipment to set the explosion off early, but the explosion is bigger then they though and the explosion knocks both of them back. Kazuki charges at Blank with his Lightning Blade, but Blank is faster, and catches him by his arm with a tentacle. The man lands a serious punch, knocking Kazuki away. Amaya uses a water scroll to shoot a torrent of water at Blank, who uses Kaito's flamethrower to make sure some of the water doesnt hit him. Takumi throws a kunai and smoke bombs to blind Blank. Blank blocks the kunai but is hit by gentlefist art, 5 times. Blank grabs Takumi and slams his knee into him. Kaito uses his ash jutsu and charges at Blank with the trench blades, but Blank uses Rotating Heaven to push away the ash, an block Kaito. He sends very fast tentacles at the four of them. Amaya gets impaled through the shoulder, Takumi gets hit in the side, Kazuki also gets hit in the side, but Kaito manages to burn the tentacle off. Kazuki steps on the scroll, enveloping himself in water. Amaya charges up a lightning spear, throws it to Kaito who douses it in his fire enhancing luqid and sets it on fire, and Takumi uses his rotation and chakra expulsion to make it faster and more powerful. The spear blasts a hole in his body, and he pours most of his chakra into a Shadow Ball which causes a grand explosion. Amaya creats 5 clones with the rest of her chakra to take the damage of the explosions, Takumi used his revolving heaven and Kazuki used a water drill to dissipate the explosion. Amaya became very exausted and Takumi lost his Byakugan and Gentle Fist. Kazuki sends another Water Drill and its blasts off Blank's side. Takumi tries to punch Blank, but Blank is able to knock him away. Kaito shoots two flamethrowers and fire breath, and burns Blank hard. Blank jumps out and charges at Amaya and Kaito, sending two tentacles at them. Kaito manages to use his Girish Kai to burn punch away the tentacle, but Amaya is hit and knocked out. Takumi uses his gentle fist once last time to completely shut off the chakra network of Blank. He is about to die, but all of the sudden, he regains his strength. Before he can kill then, Jenifaru appears and stabs through his back. It turns out that the monster was a shadow monster that Takigakure has been making for the past couple years, and they were testing it on the genin. Kaito says he doesnt appreciate it, but she says that since they could defeate it, it wasnt strong enough. She then tells them they are all Chunin and to get out of her sight. The four leave the dome, now Chunin. Category:Mission